In the semiconductor industry, devices are fabricated by a number of manufacturing processes producing structures of an ever-decreasing size. Some manufacturing processes such as plasma etch and plasma clean processes expose a substrate to a high-speed stream of plasma to etch or clean the substrate. The plasma may be highly corrosive, and may corrode processing chambers and other surfaces that are exposed to the plasma. Accordingly, plasma sprayed protective coatings are commonly used to protect the processing chamber components from corrosion.
Some manufacturing processes are performed at high temperatures (e.g., temperatures of over 400° C.). Traditional plasma sprayed protective coatings may be inappropriate for some chamber components that are used for such processes.